legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Malroc/Synopsis
The Synopsis of the Power-Hungry and megalomaniacal Demigod Malroc, One of the Main Antagonist of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. History Backstory Before he became a narcissistic and power-hungry demigod, he was one of the mightiest heroes the multiverse (well in his universe) and was named Br'ght'mastr instead of D'arc'mastr. He was Hyperial's best friend and mentor, but there are times where Xuriah felt envious towards Hyperiel as he was being surpassed by him. Together they fought the forces of evil and spoiling Nekrozoth's schemes, this lasted for quite some time until Xuriah earned that saving others from danger was worthless as they would die, turn evil, or be ungrateful about being saved. He even wondered why there was evil and disorder in the multiverse, so he asked the Prime Alphas why. He learned why but was unhappy about it, if he has to spend his time saving other while they just keep getting themselves endanger constantly, be jerks about being saved, joining the side of anarchy or commit suicide that reality is pointless, then he wouldn't have it. He went to his brothers and convinced them to turn to the side of evil in which they did. He tried to convince his friend Hyperiel to join his side, but Hyperiel refused and tried to tell Xuriah there is more to life than picking the side of evil but Xuriah refused, anger and hate grew from Kormonsus, he yelled at Hyperiel that he was a coward while calling him his enemy and started to attack him. The two beings fought, it looked like Xuriah was almost about to win until Hyperiel temporarily blinded him and injured Xuriah badly. He retreated and swore revenge against Hyperiel and retreated, this saddens Hyperiel deeply because his friend had chosen the side of evil. A few years later he somehow ruled a multiverse and became the second tyrant of the omniverse for a few years. He thought that being good would make him soft on the enemies and decided to be malicious, ruthless and brutal. He became corrupted by power and control and had abused his authority across the multiverse. He ruled it like a deranged tyrant until his former friend Hyperiel defeated him and brought to the council of the prime alphas (which consist of Deus, Sheron, Lighron, and Annukan Partum ). They punished him by stripping him of his authority and power and made him mortal, they then banished him to earth and had worked as a slave (the council didn't make him a slave he was caught by the inhabitants and was made a slave). As a slave, he was mistreated by his captors, he was often put to harsh labor and was beaten by the slave owners. He cursed the gods for his punishment and said that they became soft to the enemy (which is the reason why Nekrozoth was almost winning the war). Deus, the leader of Alphas decided to give Xuriah a second chance. He went to Xuriah and asked if he would become one of his champions again, but found out that there was still evil inside of him. He left Xuriah which made Xuriah furious, he screamed at Deus and demand to give him the power. Deus later on was killed by an ambush orchestrated by both Aka Manah and Nekrozoth. Becoming an Overlord Meanwhile, Xuriah escaped his captors but was lost in the desert. He didn't know what to do to survive, he prayed for anyone to answer and save him. One such being answered him, this being was the cosmic Dark-Lord Nekrozoth, he heard his prayer and decided to take Xuriah as his apprentice. He said to Xuriah that if he swears loyalty to him, he will be granted the greatest power, the power of Chaos Magic. Chaos magic is the most powerful and dangerous type of magic, it's real name is Omnimalevolence which the greatest evil power in the omniverse. The chaos magic/Omnimalevolence allows the user to be the actual SOURCE TO ALL EVIL essentially being the devil himself (or an Anti-God if lucky or powerful enough). Xuriah partakes in the deal and became the DarkMaker's apprentice. Xuriah name changed his name into D'arcmastr and give himself a nickname. His new nickname is for now on is Malroc, the Destroyer of worlds but he wasn't powerful enough to be a god. He became Nekrozoth's greatest general in his army and eventually became his right-hand man. A few years later he became powerful enough that he finally gain Chaos magic but was not a god yet. His first atrocity in the Prime Omega empire is when he was ordered to kill all of the Sparxian race. He used one of Master Onslaught's most deadly viruses and had his army spread it in the Sparxian star system. If some of the Sparxian survived he had them torched alive while the rest lived their days as slaves until they die. The second was when he massacred the andromeda galaxy so that he could used the populace's souls to fuel his immortality. Through this he created a machine know was the Harvester which a pit of machine horrors that he uses to butcher innocents, harvest their organs and body parts, then use said harvested parts to make himself and his followers immortal, using the downtrodden of Alternate Earth and several prisoners of war as subjects for the horrifying Harvester Banks. He indirectly caused several wars through other power hungry tyrants which had caused vile acts that Xuriah gave them the idea of doing so. He went to destroy a universe to and said to the people that he will "liberate them from the painful truth of reality" and erased the whole thing. He stole powers from his own comrades and grew more powerful than ever, and went on a path of both carnage and destruction. Next he invaded an alternate Earth, he launched a rain of city destroying bombs then used his machine known as the Mechapolypse to bring ass destruction and catastrophes on the planet which killed over 10 millions of innocents. He launched another attack on the remaining cities through his Death Mongers (advanced robots created by Xuriah through science and sorcery)which killed the rest of the humans he called (hairless monkeys). He used the corpses of the dead people he killed as his own experiments for either resurrecting them through necromancy or make horrific experiments to created dangerous monsters. He even used them to create clones of himself in case he needed a decoy. Killing Hyperiel He done so many misdeeds that it got the attention from the Prime Alphas, they sent Hyperiel to stop him. Hyperiel at that time had a wife and companion to help him fight the forces of evil, her name is Xayna. Hyperiel thought that if he tried to convince Xuriah again that reality isn't all that bad and therefore redeem himself. He tried to figure out where to find Malroc, he and Xayna learned that Malroc went to Nekrozoth's realm and became allies. When Hyperiel finally infiltrated the realm, he fought Nekrozoth for a bit until his master/father, The Alphas came in and fought Nekrozoth instead while Hyperiel goes and fight Malroc. He meets Malroc once again face to face, for a second time Hyperiel tried to redeem Malroc and tell him that big good is the way to enjoy life. This didn't do anything but only made Malroc more hateful and spiteful towards Hyperiel. He and Hyperiel fought once more, this time Hyperiel had the upper hand, but unfortunately, his brothers had saved Malroc and captured Xayna. Malroc ordered his brothers to hold Hyperiel down and make him watch as he kills his only love in front of him. He choked Xayna to death in front of Hyperiels eyes, he even toasted him by saying that he should've joined him then his wife would get killed. Hyperiel finally realized that his old friend was long gone, he knew that he was far from redemption and he couldn't accept the fact that he forever lost his friend. Finally, Hyperiel broke free from both Gra'al and Tartarus's grip and charged at Malroc. He was easily defeated by Malroc when he brought out his battle ax and stabbed Hyperiel before he Hyperiel, he continued on making Hyperiel suffer further. He first broke his back, ripped his arms off, cut both his legs and cut out his eye. Malroc almost flayed him alive if it wasn't for The Alphas interrupting his enjoyment. Before he retreated, He absorbed almost all of Hyperiel's powers, he was now an extremely powerful demigod. The Alphas carried Hyperiel to safety, Hyperiel said that he was sorry that he failed to convince Malroc about how life works and how to deal with it. One of the Alphas said that at least he tried, and said that not everyone would stay good forever. They blessed Hyperiel that he will be reincarnated into a new form and that he will be needed once again. Malroc finally returns to Nekrozoth's fortress, He told Nekrozoth that he killed Hyperiel which made Nekrozoth both extremely happy but outrageously envious. Both Nekrozoth and Malroc finally became close allies, and they both vowed that they would end and remake the multiverse in their image (mainly Nekrozoth's image). Afterward, Malroc was at his fortress and he saw a gargantuan size lightning bolt, the bolt was sent by one of the Alphas and it hit Malroc in the face which gave him a fatal injury that he has to wear a mechanical mask for the rest of his days. Learning of Hyperiel's resurrection He found out that Hyperiel was reborn, Malroc notice that the new Hyperiel didn't possess the memory of his previous life nor notice that he had godlike powers. Malroc decided to try to convince the reborn Hyperiel to join his side and teach him how to use his powers. He went to Earth with an army given to him by Nekrozoth , he disguised himself as a humble teacher and went to The reborn Hyperiel's (who was now named Hyperius) house. He told the reborn Hyperiel that he knew who he was and said that he would help him channel his powers. Hyperius thought the man was crazy and shut the door on him. But Malroc used his powers to activate a small portion of Hyperion's powers which surprised him. Hyperion decided to let him help on how to use his new found powers. Both Malroc and Hyperius worked together on using the powers. A few years later Hyperion had mastered his newfound abilities which made him as powerful as Malroc which made Malroc worried. Malroc decided to try to convince the now powerful Hyperion who is now called Legend to join his side and rule the world as a god amongst mortals. Legend finally saw Malroc's true color and denied him, showing that he still has the good inside him as he had back when he was Hyperiel. Both Malroc and Legend fought an epic battle with both equally matching. Legend stood victorious but Malroc escaped before he faces judgment, Deus came and saw the fight, he was impressed with Legend and said that Legend has a bigger role in the future. Legend knew that Malroc is immortal and if he dies then no one can stop him. So Legend asked Deus to make him Immortal so that he would catch up with Malroc and foil his evil plans of Multiversal domination. Deus made Legend immortal and the two demigods clashed with each other for centuries making the two sworn rivals. Over the Years During his undying existence, he became a well known and feared conqueror. He ruled his own Empire called the Chaotic Imperium, Each dimension took longer than the rest of the evil Empire like The Pandemonium Empire, The Reality Killers, and the Chaotic Elites. But Malroc was obsessed with Earth as he wanted to have revenge on the people for making a slave of him, So he decided to stay on Earth and run his empire by that way. He later on conquered a portion of a named Country and renamed it Discordiae and made it his main base of operation. There he allowed the most wanted, evil criminals and evil-doers to stay and freely do what they want, but the one rule of the country into show you are strong by committing a atrocity. If shown an acted of weakness by not being able to commit a vile act shows that you are not welcome into the country and should work as a slave where the evil people get to bully and possibly abuse you for not being part of the strong. Though He wanted to Conquer the Multiverse, He didn't want to do it so he can guide the life of the multiverse and bring law and order. He learned the nobody wanted him to rule as they disapproved of his methods of doing so, instead, He wanted to leave the Multiverse consumed by crime, violence, and chaos and becoming ruler of the ensuing empire of villainy. He thinks that only the strong can survive in his growing empire of chaos, and helping others and being good is a sign to Malroc that you are weak. With his power to control evil itself, he creates his own brand of Villains that would serve him and fight his arch nemesis Legend. He doesn't care who he has to work for, proven when World War 2 broke out he (along with his associate Master Onslaught) support the Third Reich to win the war. He supplied them with evil superpower minions and magical artifacts for battle while also giving them location on where to find other powerful weapons for the war. Though he remain neutral along with his country, he have some respects towards the third Reich for the their willingness to conquer the world and shown that they are willing to commit warcrime (the Holocaust) and dominating the weaker race (the Jews). This "respect" proved to be false as Hitler (who was Cain himself from the bible) took several errors like leaving Britain and starting to attack the Soviet Union which was impossible for the Nazis to defeat due to Russia having a lot of people as it is a big country. He decided to have Hitler assassinated as listed faith in the Nazi Party, so he decided to spread the fear of communism across the United States so he could use the Fear of the American people as an advantage. This lasted until his nemesis Legend foiled his evil plot. Champion Wars Phase One He doesn't appear in the first episode but was mentioned by Brandon Banlock during his time being picked up by Legend himself (disguised as Jon Hyperion). He mentioned how Jon Hyperion/Legend have a strong and disdainful relationship with each other. He finally makes his debut in Cataclysm, Malroc meets William Braxxon at Discordiae after the Champion Wars. Malroc told Braxxon that he is not welcome in Discordiae after the Champion Wars a few years ago. Braxxon tried to justify himself until Aka Manah appears next to Malroc and started to set his hair on fire for almost ruining the daemons plans. Category:Character Synopsis